Tapestry of Tuna
by SecretsTellNoLies
Summary: A collection of oneshots, drabbles and ficlets all concerning anything of the KHR universe. Any and no pairings, possible AU chapters, probable OOCness, requests/prompts accepted. Please enjoy.
1. Table of Contents

This is my table of contents for Tapestry of Tuna, all laid out for your curious perusal. It will be updated every time an idea hits me/I get a prompt or request/If I'm going to post the new chapter in the next two days. So if you want, you could check back every week or so to see if any new chapters are upcoming.

The format is: chapter number … title of the fic … brief summary … and genre/pairings (if any). Full summaries will be in the chapter themselves.

* * *

**Tapestry of Tuna - Contents**

Chapter 1 … Skylark and Tuna I … Why 'Dame-Tsuna'? And what is his relationship with the Carnivorous Prefect? … Gen, no pairings.

Chapter 2 … All for You … A glimpse into Nana Sawada's mysterious past … Gen, Iemitsu/Nana.

Chapter 3 … Strength of a petite Sky … Reborn has noticed something quite interesting about his Dame student. On a whim he delves into this mystery and finds his answer … Gen, no pairings.

* * *

On another note, my friend has a petition up against banning second-person stories on , so if you would like to or are at all interested could you please sign her petition? It would make both of us very happy :) The following link just needs the spaces removed - www. change petitions/allow-second-person-you-stories-on-fanfi ction-net? utm_campaign=petition_created&utm_medium=email&utm_source=guides


	2. Skylark and Tuna I

Hello, well thank you for taking interest in this collection of anything-that-isn't-a-multi-chaptered-fic :) To start off we have our dear Tuna and the aloof Skylark, hope you enjoy!

Title: Skylark and Tuna I

Rating: T (to be safe)

Author: SecretsTellNoLies

Genre: Gen

Summary: 'Dame-Tsuna' is not what people take him as. Misunderstood and unfortunate though the boy is, he knows that the clouds will always accept him.

Story type: One-shot (loosely connected with probable future one-shots)

Warnings: very, very minor language (it's only one word)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the character's, Amano Akira-sensei does. All I own is the plot.

**Daydreaming**

'Dame-Tsuna' was just a result of the young boy spending more time observing the minor details and then losing himself in his thoughts over them. His mind was always off in the clouds, thinking about that something or other in school, or around the neighbourhood that only he seemed to notice.

Like the incident at school the other day. While walking to class he had spotted Hibari 'biting' Mochida for one reason or another. Later, when asked about the injuries, because there were no witnesses to the deed by the school's prefect (other than little Tsunayoshi of course) he had guffawed and lied though his teeth, telling everyone that it had been some kendo members from another school who were jealous of his talents and good-looks.

Tsuna couldn't care less about the untrustworthy senpai and therefore kept thinking back to the incident earlier that day. Because after biting Mochida-senpai, the prefect had glared straight at him and after a few panicked breaths (yes Tsuna was afraid, the bloodlust was obvious in his senior) the brunette calmed down enough to give a timid smile and a small, barely there wave of his hand.

Hibari wasn't so bad, Tsuna knew that. The older boy was just enforcing law and order...albeit very violently, but still, Tsuna thanked him for it.

There was this one time his wandering mind had gotten him into more than a little trouble; not watching where he had been walking, he accidentally walked into an alleyway - yes, sweat drop, how do you manage to walk into a dark, narrow space and not notice? - and alighted onto three yakuza in the middle of carving someone up.

Of course the phrase 'Wrong time, wrong place' just had to pop up in his mind and taunt him with its utter truth to his current situation. If he may be so bold, he would say he was in some deep shit.

Trying to back out slowly and noiselessly was, of course, doomed before the thought even occurred. Because Lady Luck hated Tsuna and put a twig (why the hell was there even a twig in an alley, quite removed from vegetation of any kind anyway?) in his path and it snapped loudly when, of course, he stepped on this lone, cracked grin of a twig. The men were instantly alerted to his quivering, wide-eyed and very annoyed (internally) presence.

Then they proceeded to drag him further into the darkness and discuss how to kill the witness. He was obviously a school kid, probably had parents, someone would notice, they had to get rid of him and not leave any trails, where should they dump the body afterwards? And so on and so forth.

That was when, thank the heavens and hell and whatever else was out there, a cold voice had the men shaking in their boots.

"I'll bite you to death for herbivorous conspiracies"

And then his saviour, his beautiful, violent, blood-stained saviour proceeded to beat the yakuza to within an inch of their deaths.

Tsuna stood up on slightly unsteady feet (safe and the prefect were synonymous at the moment) and walked up to the glaring boy only to stumble at the last minute and land in steel like arms.

The brunette, pleasantly surprised and heavily grateful just glanced up sheepishly and smiled brightly.

"Th-thank-you Hibari-san. Sorry for causing you unnecessary trouble"

The prefect set the boy back on his feet and lead him out of the alley. With a warning to 'stay out of dark alleyways, herbivore' before he was gone.

Tsuna rather thought he had made a friend, probably a one-sided feeling, but that fact warmed his insides nonetheless.

**(^^)**

Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated :3 I would like to hear your thoughts and feedback! If you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me.

I extremely thank you for reading and hope to see you in my next chapter.


	3. All for you

Title: All for you

Rating: K+

Author: SecretsTellNoLies

Genre: Romance, Gen

Pairing: Nana/Iemetsu

Summary: A drabble that popped into my head while reading fics in which Nana is a hitwoman. It concerns Nana and her unknown past.

Disclaimer: The amazing Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, not me D:

Warnings: None

**All for you**

A soft smile that hid her pain.

A naïve attitude that hid her detailed knowledge of the situation.

A warm, tinkling laugh that hid her anger towards those who hurt her son.

She was Maman now. She had once been 'Smiling Death Nana'.

A Hitwoman.

* * *

"You are too kind for this life, Nana dear"

"Iemitsu, I am an accomplished assassin"

"Yes dear, but you conceal your pain over every death with your beautiful smile"

"How-"

"I love you Nana"

"….What should I do?"

"Go to my birthplace and raise our son there"

"Iemitsu…"

"Yes dear?"

"I don't want him to be involved with the mafia"

"He is already a part of it"

"…I will miss you"

"As will I my lovely Nana"

* * *

An Ex-Hitwoman

The once feared 'Smiling Death Nana'. Now kind, 'airy' Maman.

She hid her crying heart behind hurtful comments.

She hid her blood-stained hands in the folds of her apron.

She hid her pain behind a soft smile.

**(^^)**

Extra - Drabble:

She had to be cruel to be kind.

He would not grow up to be a cruel person.

Therefore she must show him the depths of it so he could shun it later on.

**(^^)**

A/N: I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this? It's disjointed and not very creative – 'smiling death Nana'? lol, but I hope you find more in it than I do. And that drabble at the end, yeah I wasn't going to post it separately. It's sort of an explanation/justification for why Nana was unintentionally cruel to Tsuna by calling him useless all the time.

Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated :3 I would like to hear your thoughts and feedback! If you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me.

I extremely thank you for reading and hope to see you in my next chapter.


	4. Strength of a petite Sky

Ugh, I had complications with this, I somehow _lost_ my rewritten copy of this one-shot and so I had to go back to my first draft and then rewrite _that_, which I was not a happy trooper about! But I finally redid it, even if it won't be as good as my lost one *pouts* I hope you all enjoy it though!

Title: Strength of a petite Sky

Rating: K+

Author: SecretsTellNoLies

Story type: One-shot

Genre: Gen

Summary: Observing a sparring session with his student and Xanxus led to Reborn noticing something interesting about his student. On a whim he decides to delve into this mystery and find his answer.

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the character's, Amano Akira-sensei does. All I own is the plot.

**Strength of a petite Sky**

When Tsuna broke Xanxus' leg during training one day, an interesting thought popped up in Reborn's mind.

'_Had Tsuna ever broken a major bone?_'

Looking back, the answer was a clear and definite _no_.

Which led the hitman to wonder _why_? Because surely the boy would have had a major break somewhere? But no, he hadn't, despite the fact that he was often bullied and abused when he was younger. Then when Reborn arrived on the scene he gleefully took the baton, relinquishing it only when facing one of Tsuna's enemies-turned-friends. With his 'training' he had fully expected all manner of injuries, just as he had experienced with Dino.

Upon delving into it, he got his answer, as layered as it was. Sawada Tsunayoshi was **strong**. Many may think that 'strong' and 'Tsuna' should never even exist in the same universe, but his kind of strength was the resilient type. The type that refused to be knocked permanently to the ground, no matter how hard one tried. For Reborn, that strength had been both an annoyance and something to secretly be proud of.

By this point Reborn was becoming quite intrigued, if he was so inclined he could delve into the mysteries that made up his no-good-student for a good portion of the day (he wouldn't however, he had coffee to drink, students to torture and targets to kill).

But there was no harm in delving into it a little further, and naturally the next question was; Where did Tsuna get his strength from? Further deliberation yielded the hitman his answer.

The blood of Vongola Primo and Sawada Iemitsu ran in the brunette's veins. Both men strong in their own rights; physically and flame-wise. Two traits – though one was less obvious than the other – that had been passed on to Tsuna. Not to mention the blood of Nana, the woman who had once been a renowned and strong hitwoman, and her blood ran just as strongly alongside Iemitsu's.

Furthering that was the natural latent strength that the boy possessed and also (Reborn noticed this during his torturing of the boy) his natural high-level tolerance towards pain.

It was his final and most important trait however that brought everything else together, whether directly or indirectly. An inheritance, seemingly passed on from the Primo himself – pure sky flames; causing not just his mind and soul to be harmonised but also his body.

So, for all of this, it was no wonder the boy was so unbreakable. Reborn's Spartan training, only building up and further enhancing all of Tsuna's natural – however deep in the recesses of his body it was – strength.

And so, this resilience was perfect for the petite boy who was constantly abused by peers, tutors and enemies alike. Because this resilience allowed the boy to go through his life so far without breaking a single major-

A scream shattered Reborn's thought bubble and he refocused on the sparring match between Tsuna and Xanxus. Only to see Tsuna clutching his arm which was bent, at the elbow, in an unnatural angle.

Reborn almost sighed, walking off to find a healer. So much for his evaluation of his students' strength.

**(^^)**

A/N: Well, this ended on a completely different note than my previous rewritten version, and somehow I like this one better. Surprisingly enough :3 I thought the ending was sweet and sorta funny, whereas before it just ended with (I think) Reborn thinking that Tsuna was fortunate because he never broke a bone.

Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated :3 I would like to hear your thoughts and feedback! If you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me.

I extremely thank you for reading and hope to see you in my next chapter.


End file.
